


Adventures of a Bus

by Zappy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zappy/pseuds/Zappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What went on that bus Cas took after leaving the hospital in season 5? A lot of thinking and surprising conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures of a Bus

He didn’t like this feeling. Not only was human transportation extremely slow and confining, but it had unpleasant smells and people kept touching him. His bug bite still hadn’t stopped itching, and the rumble of his stomach was becoming distressing.

The money Bobby had wired over to him took a while for him to figure out. Humans had such complicated currency systems. It didn’t help that everyone looked at him funny when he wasn’t sure how to use the credit card in Eddy Moscone’s name. It thankfully matched the FBI badge he still had from Dean, and after he showed it to the bank teller, things started to run smoother for some reason.

Really it was all overly complicated and unnecessary. He wasn’t sure how much he needed, so he requested as much as he could carry in his pockets. That amount was $645, almost all the money Bobby had managed to wire over on short notice. The first thing he did was finding somewhere to eat, he was _ravished_ and really how did humans survive such a thing for longer than a few hours? Thankfully there was a diner like the ones Dean and Sam always ate at, so he ordered what Dean usually did, and what he’d had when Famine affected him; a cheese burger and fries. The meal came with a coke, he wasn’t sure what sort of drink that was, and at the last minute he added a slice of pie. Might as well do everything human the right way while he was at it, and from what he observed from the Winchesters, pie was essential in a meal.

The food was delicious, and calmed the storm that was his stomach. One pocket was full of as much pain medication as the hospital would give him, and the other filled with the bills of currency thanks to Bobby. This was all he had as he boarded the bus that would take him the direction Dean had told him they were heading to face Pestilence.

It was a very long distance away. From what he calculated at the current rate they were going, he wouldn’t be anywhere near them even within the next few hours. Humans were so slow. How could they be such fast paced creatures and yet be so slow when getting things done? Dean needed him now. He already hated being “out of battery” but the fact that he was letting Dean down on top of it made it sting twice as much. How was he to help if he didn’t have any Grace to do it with?

Before he could get too lost in his painful thoughts, a young child who’d been sitting next to him reached into his coat’s pocket and pulled out one of the bottles of pills there. Startled about the sudden theft, he turned his wide blue gaze to the young child of no more than five. The child’s mother looked over at the sound of the rattling pills and began to apologize for her offspring, while at the same time making a judging look at the pills.

Giving her a hard look he took back the pills from the child. He was in pain dammit, he needed them. Speaking of, might as well take a few more, his back was starting to twinge discomfortingly from the prolonged sitting position. He ignored the disapproving glance from the woman and her not very subtle pull of her child closer.

If she knew what he was she wouldn’t be nearly so revolted.

Or maybe she would, he couldn’t tell anymore which human was devout and which weren’t.

Hours passed by and the bus ride got more uncomfortable. He spent most of his time watching the people in the bus themselves, trying to see their souls underneath their skin and getting frustrated when he could barely catch a glimmer. Less people sat by him, he supposed it was due to the pinched faces he knew he was making. He didn’t make a very welcoming picture. Then again he didn’t feel particularly welcoming either.

Again the speed at which he was traveling was aggravating. Dean needed him and he’d somehow found a way to put Lucifer back in the Pit and Castiel was going to help them if it was the last thing he did. And it very well might be now that he was vulnerable and human.

He didn’t even notice that he was impatiently tapping his leg until a young woman sat next to him and asked him if he was in a hurry. Shocked that someone had sat next to him again, and even more so that they’d started a conversation with him when everything in him broadcasted “doesn’t wish to be disturbed” had him stare at her for a long time.

His prolonged gaze seemed to unsettle her (why were humans so uncomfortable for long looks?) so he opened his mouth to speak, “I must get to my destination as fast as possible. Dean is counting on me.” _Or at least he used to._ He wasn’t so sure anymore, what help could he provide anyway?

“Oh is Dean your boyfriend or something?” she asked curiously, her brown ringlets brushing her face as she tilted her head to the side. If he could see it right now, he was sure she’d have a soft and kind soul. It saddened him to know he couldn’t tell right now. He also wasn’t sure on what that word meant, but he was Dean’s friend and currently a male, so he supposed to fit the situation.

“Yes. I’m meeting him and his brother, and I must get there soon. It is imperative to the survival of the planet.” He said seriously his blue eyes staring into her soft brown.

She laughed lightly at him, “oh doesn’t it always feel that way? What are you meeting them for? Family reunion, celebrity party, giant convention?” Her tone was tender hearted and jovial, and Castiel didn’t understand her flippant way of discussing the Apocalypse. Then again, she like many others probably didn’t believe in it in the first place. He supposed one of those terms loosely applied to it, so he chose that one.

“It is a large gathering yes, one I’d rather not happen any time soon.” He said hesitantly, shifting in his seat. His leg chose that moment to send up a wave of pain and he hissed under his breath. This pain thing was becoming tiresome. He brought out the pill bottle from earlier and swallowed down a few more of them, hoping they kicked in soon.

The woman looked vaguely concerned at him and it made him bristle somewhat. Where all females going to judge him for trying to stop his pain? “It hurts.” He commented somewhat defensively after a darker look at her. She put her hands up in surrender right after the words left his lips.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to stare. Just, are you okay? Those look like some pretty strong meds.”

“Not strong enough.” He mumbled under his breath, looking at the bottle bitterly. He still felt the absence of his wings. The bug bites on his arm, the ache of muscles, and the gnawing hunger that was returning again. The pounding in his head that was increasing the longer it took to get to where he needed to be. He _hated_ being human.

The woman hummed softly and sent him a pitying look. She didn’t converse with him after that.

After many long hours, finally Castiel got off the bus. He was irritable, his pills were half way gone, he was hungry again, and he was tired and desired a bed to pass out on. He also got a call from Bobby telling him the boys needed him now and he’d better get his newly un-feathered ass over there to help because Bobby couldn’t.

So Castiel stormed his way through the facility Pestilence had holed himself up in and slamming the door open announced at their confused looks, “I took a bus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote after my own ride on a bus today. It's been a long time since I've watched that episode of season 5, but I randomly thought of it while on the bus and started thinking on what might have happened on that first bus ride.


End file.
